The University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center is the largest and oldest institute of the University of Pennsylvania. Its mission is to facilitate multi-disciplinary, interdepartmental cancer research, education and patient care. Its mission is to facilitate multi-disciplinary, interdepartmental cancer research, education and Glick, MD, has directed the Cancer Center for 14 years. The Cancer Center's three Divisions (Fundamental Research, Clinical Research, and Population Science and Cancer Control) are comprised of inter-disciplinary Research Programs in: Immunobiology, Tumor Biology, Virology, Clinical Investigations, Melanoma, Pediatric Oncology, Radiation Biology, Gene Therapy in Cancer, Stem Cell Biology and Therapeutics, Neuro-Oncology, Breast Cancer, and Behavioral Sciences and Health Services Research Programs as well as a Developing Chemoprevention Program. This application includes 16 Shared Resources. The Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorting Facility, Nucleic Acid Facility, Melanoma Core, Biostatistics Unit and Clinical Research Unit are among the oldest NCI-funded cores. A wide range of research seminars and interdisciplinary laboratory space are used to facilitate member interaction and collaboration. Developmental Funds are critical to supporting faculty recruitment, innovative pilot projects that have the potential for peer-reviewed funding, translational research initiatives and Shared Resources. The development and expansion of Research Programs and Shared Resources, along with the recruitment of new faculty and acquisition of additional research space have all contributed to helping the Cancer Center reach its current level of excellence. A comprehensive, interactive strategic planning process has been instrumental in identifying future directions in cancer research, Research Programs and Shared Resources and allocation of resources. The Cancer Center continues to meet Comprehensiveness guidelines and was last fully approved for the maximum five-year period in 1995. Cancer Center members have $99.2 million in research and training in total costs (direct and indirect), of which $91 million is peer-reviewed and $35.4 million is from the National Cancer Institute.